


So Inhuman

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Control Issues, Coulson's control issues, Damsel in Distress Coulson, F/M, First Time, Future Fic, Inhumans (Marvel), Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Objectifying Coulson, Sexual Content, Skye in control, Skye the Knight in Shining Armor, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Superheroing is hard work, Woman on Top, working out feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Coulson are reunited and escape to safety after Skye uses her powers to destroy the Playground, which has been compromised. Future Fic porn with feels. Based on tumblr convos (borrowing from Secret Warriors).</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Inhuman

"I said bring it all down, and you did."

She smiled up at him, as he ran his hand across her cheek, through her hair.

"Your pillow talk skills are _very_ impressive, Director," she blinked back at him.

"We have other safehouses," he said, staring down into her brown eyes. "Like this one," he sighed, glancing around, for a moment.

"How lucky, then, that I ended up in yours," she replied, running her thumb across his bottom lip.

"Last ones out," he said, kissing her thumb, then doing the same to her lips.

She drew her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. He had to shift his weight so that he wasn't thrown off balance.

They were still half dressed, fallen down on the inadequate bed in the small room.

There was a reason they put inadequate beds in SHIELD safehouses.

"We're not supposed to fraternize like this," he said, breaking their kiss. Breaking rules.

"Good thing then," she said, settling her hips around his. "That at this moment, I'm not quite SHIELD."

She slid her hand up under his t-shirt, over his ribs and pulled his hips down against hers with her other hand.

He groaned at her touch, and the feeling of her lips sliding apart as his tongue pushed between them.

They'd rushed here, adrenaline-high from their narrow escape, locking themselves in, checking security, then staring at each other from across the room.

It didn't require anything else to push them together at that point.

Just gravity.

#

She had kissed him first.

After being so careful, never wanting to display his affection for her in a way that would make her a target...

He was _so glad_ she kissed him first.

They had collided against the wall, knocking against the table and the small monitor atop it, their mouths seeking each other's desperately.

It wasn't even that long since they'd last seen each other. Not some great lapse of time. But it had felt impossible. Like they might never meet again. They both felt the distance and wanted to close it.

 _Right. Now_.

His hands slid up her arms, stopping at the elbow and then sliding higher, as she urged him on with her kisses, until he grasped her against him as she pushed him against the wall, her fingers tracing the shape of the bone along his hips, sliding teasingly under the band of his sweatpants.

She had rescued him. He had always known she'd come for him.

Not sure how, but, _he knew_.

Her lips were on his neck, then, teasing along the line of his jaw, as her hands sunk down further, sliding low around his hips, pinning him against the wall with  
her own, moving against him as he arched his back.

Meeting her eyes he saw the hesitation in them and walked them backwards towards the bed.

As her legs hit the edge of the mattress, she blurted out, "I'm not human anymore."

"I know," he said, fingers offering a comforting touch on her shoulder.

" _Coulson_ ," she sighed, kissing him again, softly, briefly.

He let go of her, and then gestured towards the bed. "You want to talk it over?"

It was impossible to resist his soft smile and the fact that she'd always felt so safe with him.

She flopped down on the bed, looking like she was tired and full of burdensome thoughts.

"I'll sleep on the couch," he offered.

They both turned to the small and compact leatherette loveseat near the door.

"You can't sleep on that," she said, raising herself up on her elbow. "Who are you kidding?"

He sat down on the bed next to her, looking over his shoulder at her expression. "How much control do you have?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, frowning, sitting up. "Did you miss what I did back there?!"

#

And here they were, now, her pushing away everything that had separated them before.

"This is about you and me."

He was looking up at her, straddling him. Bare from the waist up.

She'd taken his shirt off, had seen his scar, ran her fingers over it like she owned it.

It was the truth. He'd come back, but not alive, until he'd met her.

Then he'd pulled her top over her head, kissing her as he took her bra apart, half in a daze until she'd tangled their legs together and flipped him onto his back.

She captured one of his hands now as it made its way up her stomach, over the scars there, towards her breast.

" _Coulson_."

He swallowed, fighting to not see himself out of body at the moment. He'd never imagined this actually occurring. He'd told himself it never would.

His heart was beating into his ears. 

This was Skye.

"What I am now," she said. "The way people react to that," she said, like she was reliving a recent experience. "It's..."

Inhuman? He didn't care about any of that.

"Show me," he said, pulling her hand down towards him. "I want to see your world."

Their mouths touched again, more slowly, dancing between her pulling away and him pulling her deeper into him.

"Inhuman women," she said, lingering over his lips, raising her body as her hand tugged away at his pants. "They get to choose their mates."

Lifting his hips, he helped her as they slid the fabric down his legs. She laid him bare before her.

"What do the men get to do?" he asked, naked underneath her, as her eyes outlined the contours of his body like she was taking careful notes.

"They get to watch," she smiled, biting her lip appreciatively.  He didn't mind, more than happy to share the evidence of the state she's worked him into already.  "It's an act of creation."

"I might not be very Inhuman, then," he said, reaching for her, pulling her against him in a hard kiss, his hands fumbling at the button on her jeans, then finding it, jerking down the zipper as his fingers slid between her legs.

She was fallen forward against his chest, moaning. Skye making a new sound for him giving him a pleasant pause.

"The real question is," he whispered into her ear. "Is if this is something you want?  I'm just an ordinary guy juiced up on Kree DNA."

Rumbling laughter moved through her into his chest as she looked into his blue eyes. "The real question is why you stopped."

He stared back at her, resuming the motions of his hand, watching the beginnings of her starting to fall apart.

"Is that better?" he asked, when her lips parted.

 #

Control.

That was the problem. 

She had found it, and he'd been trying to hold onto his for far too long.

Here he was again, finding that she was showing him the way.  He'd gotten it all wrong, thinking he'd set her on this path.

Skye always made her own way, regardless of what the universe, what fate, threw at her.

Feeling her moving over him, stripping away every last bit of his self-control, it became so clear to him.

She had seemed afraid that she might break him somehow. Always so careful, Skye.

Instead he begged her not to stop, slid his hands across her back, feeling the sweat between her shoulder blades, as she kissed him, palm against the side of his face, her hair covering him.

Moving beneath her, he pushed up into her, hearing her sigh as she came back down on him again, chasing that sound as she let him take control from under her, gripping her hands in his, shutting his eyes just before he let it all go.

Then he felt the jolt through him, like a humming.  Building. It was her, right there with him. 

" _Skye."_

Her name barely escaped his lips as they both collapsed against each other.

She sighed against him, her hands on his chest, feeling him breathe for both of them, coming down into a languid warmth.

Before he could put his thoughts together, a laugh escaped from him.

She stared up at him silently, as he twisted his neck to look down at her.

"Your ways," he said. " _So Inhuman_."

Palming his face, she turned his smug expression away from her.

Which made him laugh again.

"I'm still working on my control," she said, lazy-sounding, snuggling against him.

"Just here to help," he said, running his hand through her hair.

"Mmm, that's nice," she groaned.

"It _is_ nice," he said, watching her peaceful expression.

She had already drifted into sleep.


End file.
